History of the tails doll meme
Pre-Meme 1992: * Sonic the hedgehog 2 came out and Miles Tails Prower was created this was a kickstart to the tails doll meme 1997: * Sonic R came out and Tails Doll was created but he wasn’t a meme just yet 1998-2004: * Tails Doll still had yet to exist but he still wasn’t a meme yet 2004: * Images of the Tails doll appeared on deviantart Tails Doll's beginning 2005 * Tails Doll is now a meme on the internet * The world of memes begin and other memes came out such as Chuck Norris, Numa Numa, Drew Pickles, etc * The Tails Doll curse was created and it made people believe that the tails doll is real Rise of Tails Doll 2006: * The first Tails Doll video was created right here on Youtube * The Meme spread through Fanfiction, Deviantart, Forums, Facebook, and other social media 2007: * A list of tails doll stories were created * Some Tails Doll sightings images and videos were uploaded * Tailsfromthecrypt was created * Some People believed that Tails Doll is not evil 2008 * A user on deviantart named Comickpro made a flash Tails Doll animation and it had tons of views * Before Weegee and Tails Doll became allies there was a meme internet war between the two and people decide which one is scarier * Some YouTube accounts were created on users that are the Tails Doll * Websites about the Tails Doll were created * Cream Doll was created 2009 * Tails Doll wiki was created * Tails Doll meme spread through a website named Scratch * The 3 Scary Memes were Weegee known as “The Creepy”, Tails Doll known as “The Horror” and Giygas known as “The Disturbing” * Weegee and Tails Doll became allies and best friends * Some fan games of Tails Doll were created * Lots of mods or hacks of Tails Doll were added * Tails Doll was added to a popular 2D fighting game called Mugen 2010 * Tails Doll meme was confirmed to be an anti hero * MLG parodies were created and the main mascot of MLG was named Sanic. * Knuckles Doll was created just to be the rival of Tails Doll * Yoshi Doll was created as the Mario version of Tails Doll * Many Tails Doll ripoffs were created especially recolours of Tails Doll * The war between ripoffs and recolours begin 2011 * The partner wiki of Tails Doll wiki Weegeepedia was created * People begin to remember the tails doll meme from 2005 and threads were created named “Do you remember Tails Doll” * Good Tails Doll wiki was created which was a wiki which made to be a website that Tails Doll is not evil * Tails Doll tribute videos were posted on youtube 2012 * Tails Doll urban legend was posted * Search interest of the tails doll meme went down * But in October the meme raised back up Interest changes and creepypastas 2013 * The Creepypastas of the Tails Doll rises and this made the meme slowly lose popularity * Bronies took over Tails Doll wiki * Some people hated the tails doll creepypasta as the creepypastas ruined the meme * The meme interest started off high than low to high again 2014 * Tails Doll wiki got changed again * More people were using the creepypasta Tails Doll than the meme * Lots of Tails Doll user accounts were inactive * The meme lost popularity again * The Tails Doll rip-off and recolours War ended Dark Age and rise of TDG 2015 * This is where it starts to get dark as almost nobody cared for the meme at all * People were stuck using the creepypasta tails doll * Users start to either leave or become inactive on Tails Doll wiki * People did Tails Doll and FNAF crossovers 2016 * Almost every user on Tails Doll wiki left or was inactive * Even AnimationRewind didn’t care for the meme at all and was using Creepypasta TD for his fight series * Lots of Horror Games out of TD exist * Tails Doll Meme lost it’s popularity as it was not rising back up that year * A stronger than you parody out of Tails Doll existed and it was the worst parody ever 2017 * This is where the rise of TDG (Tails Doll Gang) begins * A few users were tired of the creepypastas and the meme losing its popularity * There were a few meme videos out of Tails Doll 2018 * Tails Doll wiki got vandalized and had pages set to 0 as there were no users left * Tails Doll meme profile got created on Joke Battles for people to remember the meme * Some fans of the meme were making him all powerful and trying to make the creepypasta go down and meme rise up * Tails Doll wiki got shutted down * Somehow a new Tails Doll wiki was created 2019 * Some Tails Doll meme videos created by people who remember the meme on youtube * People are getting Weegee and Tails Doll duo back * One user is wanting to make the meme popular again Category:History